


Las criaturas y el malo

by Shester49



Category: Heavenly Creatures (1994), The Third Man (1949)
Genre: F/F, Film Noir, Girls Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shester49/pseuds/Shester49
Summary: Pauline Parker y Juliet Hulme van al cine a ver "El tercer hombre", y quedan deslumbradas con el personaje de Harry Lime, interpretado por Orson Welles.
Relationships: Juliet Hulme/Pauline Parker





	Las criaturas y el malo

**Author's Note:**

> Existe un trabajo anterior de mi autoría sobre el film "The third man" de Carol Reed.

Las dos chicas se agarraron de las manos cuando vieron el rostro del muerto. Descubrían la mentira: estaba tan vivo como el amigo. Desde ese momento Pauline y Juliet se enamoraron sin vueltas.  
¿Cómo no amarlo?  
Sonreía en la luz, en un gesto burlón y misterioso que se comía crudo a cualquiera. Al amigo bueno no lo querían; entregaría a la policía a ese hermoso hombre de los ojos fríos, a ese valor humano a quien ellas, sin dudarlo, salvarían.  
El tiroteo en las cloacas las conquistó. Harry, con su porte de superhombre, arriesgó el pellejo, murió como un grande.  
De regreso a casa se imaginaron al asesino cercándolas. Gritaron llenas de emoción pagana...como bacantes.  
Y ese hombre fue llama y excusa cuando, más tarde, la evocación encendida les abrió la puerta a su primer beso.


End file.
